


Forest

by glymr



Series: The Green Meme [14]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 17 short fics, each having to do with the theme of "green" in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest

"Hey, Batgirl." It's a woman's voice, and coming from behind and _above_ her...on the roof of one of the tallest buildings in Gotham.

Steph smiles and turns. "Supergirl."

Kara grins as she touches down. "Looking for trouble?"

Steph shrugs. "It's been a quiet night," she admits. "I came up here because...well...I wanted to see if the stars were visible." They aren't.

Supergirl holds out her hand. "Can you take some time off? Or do you have to get back?" Steph's heart speeds without her permission.

"O?" says Steph, and hears a distorted chuckle.

"Have fun. I've got this," says Oracle.

Steph smiles and takes the proffered hand. In a moment they are sweeping into the sky, soaring above the buildings. "Where are we going?" she calls, then blushes, remembering that she doesn't need to shout.

"You'll see," says Supergirl, and soon the lights below them thin, then disappear. Eventually they drift down into a clear area surrounded by trees. The night is heavy with the scent of pine.

Steph stares at the sky. The stars glitter against the velvet darkness. She feels a weight lift from her heart.

"Thanks, Supergirl," she says. A warm hand touches her shoulder.

"Anytime, Batgirl."


End file.
